Donkey Kong: The One Warrior
Donkey Kong - The One Warrior is a 2011 CGI movie directed by Neill Blomkamp and produced by Peter Jackson , Ridley Scott and Samuel Hadida. It is notable for its viral marketing campaign in which the title was not released until June 30th, 2011. The movie was released on July 8th, 2011 with a midnight screening. The movie has already been given a one night showing in Halifax, Nova Scotia on June 25th. The movie is rated PG-13 for violence and frightening images. Hans Zimmer composed the film's music. The movie is released in conventional 2D, RealD 3D, Dolby 3D and IMAX. Summary The movie concerns a prophecy in which one Kong will one day become the One Warrior. When Cranky is put into a coma by poisonous gases, Diddy is determined to avenge Cranky and track down the perpetrator. Cast *Stellan Skarsgård - Cranky Kong *Alexander Skarsgård - Donkey Kong *Michael Cera - Diddy Kong *Drew Barrymore - Tiny Kong *Steve Carell - Lanky Kong *Billy Zane - Chunky Kong *Teri Hatcher - Candy Kong *Tone Loc - Funky Kong *Michael Clarke Duncan - Rambi *Steve Buscemi - Enguarde *Christopher Lee - King K. Rool *John Ratzenberger - Krusha Bob (one of K. Rool's henchmen) Release dates *June 25 2011 - Canada (Halifax) (one night showing) *July 6 2011 - France *July 7 2011 - Germany, Austria, Russia, Switzerland *July 8 2011 - Rest of world (excluding Japan) *July 16 2011 - Japan Marketing A teaser was released in cinemas before Tron: Legacy which was also available for download on Apple.com the next day and has drawn in more than 2,465,678 downloads as of July 2011. The same teaser was also shown before The Green Hornet. A trailer was released in cinemas before Rango, Battle: Los Angeles and Sucker Punch. A new trailer was shown in cinemas before Fast Five and Priest. The newer trailer featured the X-Ray Dog song "Odyssey". The title for the movie, which had been listed on cinema chain web sites as "Untitled Nintendo Movie" was released on June 30th, 2011. Tickets have been made available since mid-June 2011. Promotions Starting June 25, Canadian New York Fries shops began selling collectible drink cups to promote the movie. In the USA and Philippines, Jollibee restaurants released a kids' meal to promote the movie. The following toys are listed below. *Tiny Kong Spinning Top *Backflipping Diddy Kong (suction cup based) *Lanky Kong Cannon Launcher (button based) *King K. Rool Water Shooter Japanese McDonald's restaurants has released Happy Set toys to promote the movie. The following toys have been available. *Diddy Kong Magnet Launcher (Targets included) *Lanky Kong Car (requires being moved backwards and let go in order to move) and Doorway (swings open when Lanky car goes through) *DK Rocket Launcher (hand pump included) *Chunky Kong Barrel Launcher (button at bottom launches Chunky figurine out of top) New York Fries shops in Hong Kong will release a souvenir fry cup designed to promote the movie. In the UK, KFC restaurants launched a souvenir 22oz cup that can be purchased of 1 GBP with the purhcase of any KFC meal. Music Hans Zimmer composed the score, which was released on CD the same day the movie will come out. It is available from Polydor Records. Distributors *Worldwide (except in some countries) - Paramount Pictures *Germany - Constantin Film *Australia - Roadshow Entertainment *France - Metropolitan Filmexport *Spain - Lauren Films (cinema) Paramount Home Entertainment (DVD) *Japan - Toho-Towa (cinema) Paramount Japan (DVD) Release Against its $38 million budget, the movie grossed $100 million as of August 12, 2011 in the USA alone. Overseas, the movie grossed $25 million as of the same date. Reviews of the film were mostly positive, although some reviews were critical of the film's plot being "somewhat cliché" but admired the artistic details in the film. Category:2011 Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Films